Forever and Always
by Dances With Wolves -Jewelie
Summary: La Push. This place has of way of pushing people out and pulling them back in. Jewelie and Julia, of course, are no exception. Especially when our favorite werewolves are a bit sweet on them.
1. Meeting Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however I do own Jewelie, Julia, and Scott.

Summary:

Jewelie and Julia are twins and their father, Scott, has a job that makes him move around a lot. It is hard for the girls because they are used to staying in one place for a while and this is getting on their nerves because they are making friends then moving away from their friends so they are scared to get close to anyone even if they knew them from childhood…But moving to La Push may be good for them. They might make new friends and their father said he is going to make the company let him stay in one place for a while… Jewelie and Julia both thought it might be good to see their old friends again.

A/N: Hi. This sorta just randomly popped in my head. My awesome friend is the beta. Her username is XxContagiouslyEmotionalxX, so check her out sometime.

Hope you like it. Read and Review, if you will!

---

Meeting Old Friends

---

Moving was entirely troublesome.

We did it to often due to my father's career as an architect, due to the scarcity of work.

So many towns, so many people we've had to let go. All this led up to me giving up all hope of ever living a normal life with my sister and father.

This has caused my father, Scott, to worry about my well-being. Lately he has seen the decline in my ever-so jovial attitude.

You bet it was a big surprise when I found out we were being transferred back to La Push, which just-so-happens to be where I lived when I was young.

Now we were back, ready to become reaquainted with old friends.

It has been so long since we have been here I doubt anyone remembers us, but I was proved wrong when Billy and Jacob both came to welcome us back to La Push.

I kind of had a small crush on my friend. Jacob was looking at Julia, which upset me at the slightest. To my knowledge she didn't even like him, but that boy was looking at her like a man seeing the sun for the first time.

Julia seemed to notice. She has changed for the tom boy she was when she was a kid to a bit of a girly-girl.

When Billy and Jacob had to go it looked like Jacob wanted to stay longer. But it had been a few hours since they had arrived, plus we still had some stuff to unpack.

It was our clothes and dishes, but we were going to be eating out for a few days until we got every object where it needed to be.

To tell the truth, it was hard to first week. It so didn't help that Julia and Jake were with each other all the time.

I decided to go walking on the beach and see if I could find anyone I knew from the last time I was here. I ended up making about four new friends and met some old. My new friends consisted of Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady.

My old friends are Leah, Seth, and Sam. I remember Leah once babysat Julia and me. It was curious how she hasn't changed since the last time I saw her.

I was walking with Leah on the beach. We really needed to catch up.

"Hey Leah." I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, hey Jewelie," she said, smiling back slightly.

"What's up with your brother? He keeps staring at me." I asked. And it was true, Seth was staring at me the same way Jacob was staring at Julia.

"Oh it's a guy thing Jewelie don't worry" she said.

I sighed. She had always been persistent. The cookie incident was evidence of it. "Sure it is Leah. Jacob was looking at Julia the same way a couple days ago."

Leah was surprised "He was?"

"Yeah, it was weird" I said.

Leah was quiet and I sighed.

We were climbing on the rocks now. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I was clumsy and was bound to fall on my face sooner or later.

It wasn't long till I fell. Right on my face like I thought I would, too! You know what I got out of that? A bloody nose.

"_It's an easy fix." _I thought to myself.

Leah came over to me. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a bloody nose. Easily fixable" I told her.

Seth ran over to us. He was wearing the same thing as the other guys, just a pair of sweats with no shoes. "Hey you two what are you doing?" He asked.

That was when he saw my bloody nose. "You okay, Jewelie?" he asked me.

"Yeah a bloody nose easily fixable." I said shrugging. I hate repeating myself.

Obviously, he wasn't convinced "Are you sure you're okay, Jewelie?" he said rolling his eyes. "Come on let's get you back to your house so you can stop the bleeding." he said.

"Seth I'm not going to die from a bloody nose." I said, annoyed.

He looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" he said.

Sighing, I pinched my nose and tilted my head back. I knew what I had to do for a bloody nose. It was simple enough.

Seth seemed to be freaking out because I hurt myself. "Seth this stuff happens all the time. Don't freak out over it." I said.

He nodded "You say this happens all the time?"

"Yeah, this is actually minor for me." I said with a shrug.

The worst I ever had at one time was a broken leg and collar bone along with a few broken ribs. That was because I had a close encounter with a wild animal.

No, it wasn't a small animal, either. It was a bear. A mother bear, at that.

I had been hiking and I got to close to her cub. That bear would have in fact killed me if I wasn't found by a park ranger in time. Luckily, the ranger had a tranqulizer gun.


	2. Walking On The Beach

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Twilight.

-----

My father was off on a week long business trip… Goodie Goodie… what trouble can me and Julia get into this week?

I sighed. Leah was being no help. Jacob and Seth were hanging around the house more and more. Julia seemed to like it when Jacob was around. I liked it when Seth was around. My father didn't seem to care, as long as we weren't up to anything we aren't supposed to be up to.

Julia hated when I called her by her full name and she hated it more when I called her by her full name in front of Jacob, which only made me call her by her full name in front of him more; He didn't seem to mind it.

I sighed as I was walking around barefoot on the beach and just thought about stuff that has happened to me and Julia when we were younger. Leah was with me today. Seth was off someplace with some friends. It bugged me a little because he wasn't here with me.

Leah was asking me about the things she didn't get to ask that first day, like how my life was in the country on the other side of the United States.

I told her the honest truth.

It was boring as heck.

The only exciting thing that happened to me there was getting a horse. I named him Windsong, but that was about it.

"Are you sure Seth is alright?" I asked Leah.

We were walking in circles and Seth seemed to just be watching me walk. It made me feel a little weird. I've never had someone watch me like he did…

It felt strange with Seth and Jacob around all day almost every day. The only time Seth wasn't around was when I was walking with Leah.

"Come on Leah. Tell me what's up with Seth." I begged her. I did that at least once or twice a day. I think it was getting on her nerves.

"No." she kept repeating, probably hoping I would give it up. I hadn't yet, nor was I going to.

I sighed and walked on. Good thing we were on the beach.

I tripped not remembering to watch my feet. Man, I hate being so clumsy I.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Seth was there to catch me before my face hit the sand. "Thanks." I said

"You ok?" he asked me, concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine I just forgot to watch my feet." I said, a little embarrassed.

----

Hope you like it! Please Comment and tell me how I'm doing!


	3. The Assignment

A/N: Sorry, my beta-reader decided to wait to edit this chapter. I hope you like it!

---

'Ugh' I thought as I walked into this lame parenting class. The only good thing is that I was here with Seth.

A few of my friends dragged me here, Lorry and Jessica. Of course they dragged their boyfriends with them, David and Liam.

Liam was like a little, size wise, brother. He just-so-happened to be with my awesome best friend Lorry. He was also a few inches shorter than me. I stood at about 5' 3", where he was about 5' 1". We're close, like siblings. We liked the same stuff, music and art. People said we fight like siblings too.

David on the other hand, was HUGE. He was almost 6 inches taller than me. He happened to be dating Jess. The dude was like a teddy bear, though. The guy just wanted to hug everyone. He even scares a few people. Julia is a bit scared of him , too, and we have known him since we were in diapers! The way she reacted to his hugs was enough to send me over the edge laughing.

In the middle of class the teacher started pairing the kids with who they were sitting next to.

I was sitting next to Seth so I was paired with him. Of course I was confused on the assignment when we were handed a bag of flour.

"This is your baby. Take care of it." Mrs. Paine, the teacher, said.

Of course I blushed when she said 'This is your baby.'

I looked over at Lorry and Liam and smiled. They got paired together, of course.

Then I looked over at Jess and saw she wasn't paired with David. David was paired with a cheerleader who had a HUGE crush on him.

I looked at Seth who was picking up the bag of flour a strange way. I smacked his hand when I took the bag away from him. "Remember we are getting a grade on how we take care of the bag of flour, Seth." I said putting the bag back down on the table.

Then the bell rang. I picked up the bag of flour and went to get my bag only to find Seth had picked it up for me. "Seth I can carry my book bag." I said reaching for my book bag.

"Oh no" he said smiling "Not when your carrying the flour." I sighed

"Fine." I said. He's going to enjoy this assignment.

I sighed and walked out of the classroom. We had every class together so I couldn't get my bag away from him until the final bell rang.

Julia was making goo goo eyes at Jake at lunch so I couldn't eat. If I did I might throw all up again just by looking at them.

I sighed and got up and went to get my tray only to see Seth get it. "Man Seth I'm not freaking helpless!" I said picking up the flour. I stomped over and got my bag while he was throwing away the food, putting them into a pile to be washed.

I then stomped out of the lunch room, probably looking like a 5 year old, but I didn't care. I wasn't helpless like Seth thought I was.

I stomped off to the only class I had without Seth, art. It was the only class I can spend all day in and it won't bother me at all.

After the final bell rang I stormed outside with Seth at my side carrying my bag. Of course he wouldn't let me carry it, the asshole.

No shocker that he was at my side when we walked to Jake's car. Jake and Julia were lip locked when we got in. I managed to get a book between their faces. "Come on I wanna go home." I said.

They threw me their best death glares.

Gotta love them death glares.

Don't think I missed Julia mouthing the words 'I'm gonna kill you when we get home.'

"Fine." Jake said starting the car. I smiled when they stopped glaring at me.

Seth just chuckled.

Out of nowhere the bag of flour started to cry. I jumped, having forgotten it was there.

"What the hell?" Jake asked

Julia just laughed. "Oh my god, you're both in that parenting class?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

I blushed a little, damn my easy blush, and nodded.

Julia just laughed harder. "Oh my god that is so fucking funny!" she said wiping a tear away.

Seth rolled his eyes. "How is it funny?" Seth asked, sounding a little mad.

"It just is." Julia said looking out the windshield.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Seth. "You're taking the flour tonight, Seth." I said, handing it to him.

"Okay." he said taking the bag.

Jake pulled into our driveway. He kissed Julia one more time then she pulled away, smiling. "See you later." she said turning to catch up with me.

Later Seth called and asked me to take a walk with him.

I said, "Sure, Seth. Where?"

He hesitated. "In the woods." he said after a moment.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes." I said, hanging up the phone.

After a few minutes Seth got here. "Ooo, Jewelie has a date!" Julia teasingly.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Julia." I said walking towards him. I had on Skinny jeans and a dark blue t shirt and some tennis shoes on.

He just had on some cut off jeans.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah." I smiled, taking his hand.

He led me towards the woods and stopped just as we were out of view of the house.

'Some walk,' I thought.

"Your wondering why we stopped?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He sighed, seeming more hesitant than usual. "You know the Legends of the tribe right?" he asked then continued when I nodded. "Well, they are all true."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay, Seth, what are you on?" I asked really worried.

He chuckled. "I'm not on anything. The legends are all true, Jewel. Werewolves are real. If they weren't, I wouldn't be here telling you this. I can turn into a giant wolf." he said.

"Okay, Seth. If you can turn into a wolf then show me." I said.

He took a few steps back into the forest, and then where he had went in a sandy colored wolf came walking out of the trees. I screamed and the wolf looked down like he wasn't going to hurt me, so I spoke.

"Seth?"

The wolf lifted his head and smiled a wolfie smile. I didn't realize I had been walking forward.

I reached my hand out and rubbed his neck, smiling "So you weren't kidding..." I said, awestruck.

He pulled away and walked back in the woods and came out as a human.

Then came a long discussion where he explained imprinting.

"I'm your soul mate?" I asked when he was finished. I was completely cufuzzled. My thoughts were everywhere.

"Yeah," he said sitting down. I sat down next to him.

Then my mind started working so I started thinking outside of what Seth had told me. My mind went elsewhere.

Seth then got up, pulling me with him.

"Where we going now?" I asked.

"To my house." he said, smiling. He started walking.

"Why?" I asked, following him.

"To get the flour." he said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it" I said.


End file.
